Mark, Call Him
by Lady Firebird
Summary: R/M Mark's father knows where he's living, and the gang comes together to protect their friend.


Title: Mark, Call Him  
Author: Lady Firebird  
Reviews: Yes  
Archive: Yes Just let me know where  
Disclaimer: I blew out all the candles on my birthday cake, I made a wish upon a star, I threw a penny into a well, and they still don't belong to me. ::big sigh::   
Warnings: Slash. Roger/Mark Slight Collins/Benny...very slight. Ummm...angst and Mark's father being a mean mean person.  
  
  
-  
  
  
  
"Marky, you should call him." *Beep!* Mark's eyes grew wide, and he sat on the couch, and hugged himself. He slowly started rocking back and forth, his eyes fixed on the answering machine that had betrayed him.   
  
Roger opened the door to the loft, holding Mimi's hand. This had been one of their better weeks, they hadn't fought at all, basically because they hadn't seen each other. *And now's the perfect chance for some time together.* Roger thought. He stepped into the living room, and swore. [1]   
  
"Mimi, I gotta take care of something. I'm sorry baby." Roger said softly, and let go of Mimi's hand, leaving her in the stairway. He shut the door on her shocked face, and rushed over to his huddled friend. "Mark, what's wrong? Can you hear me?" Roger put a hand on Mark's shoulder, and Mark pulled away, his eyes getting even larger. Roger took a step backwards, and looked around the room to see what could have set off the panic attack. He saw the message on the answering machine, and pressed play.  
  
"Mark, this is you mother. Are you there? Well, I just had to call and say that your father was asking about you at dinner the other night. He asked where you were, and I gave him the last address that you had given me. Is that all right? I don't know if he's going to visit or anything. He seemed really concerned. Marky, you should call him." *Beep!* Roger heard a low moan coming from the couch, and remembered what Mark had told him in the past about his father. None of it was good. No wonder Mark was scared.  
  
"Mark? It's okay. He's not coming here. Mark? Can you hear me? It's Roger." Roger slowly walked closer to Mark, keeping his voice soothing. Mark's rocking slowed a little, and Roger sat down on the couch. Roger opened his arms, and Mark jumped into them.  
  
"He knows where I am. He's going to get me." Mark moaned. "How could she? Does she want me dead too?" Roger felt a wetness on the front of his shirt, and realised that Mark was crying. Mark never cried. *He must be petrified.* Roger thought, and stroked Mark's back in a calming manner. "I have to leave. I'm not safe here. You have to leave too Roger. He'll hurt you, and I don't want that." Mark let out a strangled sob, and buried himself further into Roger's embrace.   
  
"I'll protect you Mark. He won't get you. We'll start locking the door." Roger said to calm his friend.  
  
"Does the door have a lock, and do we even have a key?" Mark asked, his voice wavering.  
  
"I don't know. But we'll do something." Roger laughed.   
  
"But Roger, he's so big, and he knows that you're... And he knows that I'm... And he'll assume that we're..." Mark couldn't finish his thoughts.   
  
"He knows that I have AIDS?" Roger asked.  
  
"Yeah. I was talking to my sister, and she tells him everything." Mark rolled his eyes a bit.   
  
"What does he know about you?" Roger tried to understand more of Mark's fear.  
  
"Well, when I left to come here, I told them that I was... that I am..." Mark buried his head in Roger's shirt, and whispered. "Bi."  
  
"Oh." Roger thought for a moment. He had known that Mark was Bi for a long time. He was never told, but he just knew. "Is your father against that?" Mark looked up, searching Roger's face for anger. "I don't mind Mark, in fact, I think I've always known. But what did your father do to you when he found out?"   
  
"He flipped. Did you see me when I first came to the loft?" Roger thought back and remembered that Mark had been covered in bruises, and had a cast covering his left arm. He hugged Mark even closer to him.  
  
"Then what does he assume?" Roger asked quietly. Mark buried his face in Roger's chest. There was no answer. Roger thought for a moment. "Does he think we're lovers?" Mark let out another sob, and nodded.   
  
"Roger. I don't want to see him. I don't want to hurt, and I don't want you to hurt." Mark cuddled closer. Roger pulled Mark into his lap and leaned back on the couch.   
  
"He won't get a chance to do anything. Mark, I'll protect you." Roger rubbed circles on Mark's back. He started whispering soothing words to a Mark who was slowly falling asleep. Roger smiled down at his friend... his best friend. Mark's worried, scared expression had softened in sleep, he looked peaceful. He looked beautiful. Roger weighed that thought, and decided that it was true. His best friend was beautiful. *And soft. He feels so nice in my arms.* Roger thought. That was the last thought he had before sleep overtook him. [2]  
  
-  
  
Mimi opened the loft door. Three hours had passed since Roger left her on the doorstep. She found Maureen, and they had a cup of coffee. She then decided that enough time had passed for Roger to do whatever he had to do. He was probably feeling sorry that he shut her out. [3]  
  
Mimi stepped in and shut the door behind her. She turned back to the loft and saw the scene on the couch. Her Roger, her boyfriend, was laying on the loft's only couch, and in his arms lay a very contented looking Mark.   
  
"What the hell is going on here?!" Mimi shouted, causing both of the men on the couch to jump.   
  
"Is he here?" Mark asked, jumping off of the couch and looking around wildly. He saw Mimi and his concern grew. "Did he hurt you too?" Mark asked. Mimi looked over at Roger who was slowly getting off the couch.   
  
"He's not here Mark. Mimi just came by for a visit. It's okay." Roger moved over to Mark and pulled him back into his arms. Mimi crossed her arms and waited for Roger to explain. "His father. Mark's father know's where he his, and..." Roger's voice trailed off as Mark started to shake again.   
  
"You have to hide too Mimi. I've told my sister about you. And Collins!! We have to call him, and Maureen and Joanne. They should hide too." Mark started to move towards the phone, but Roger held him back.   
  
"That's a good idea Mark. But we shouldn't be telling them to hide. We should tell them to come here. They can all stay here for awhile, and if he comes, there will always be someone here to help you." Roger said slowly. Mark thought for awhile.  
  
"Do you think they would?" Mark asked. Roger nodded and looked over at Mimi.   
  
"Of course we would Mark. We all love you." Mimi said. "In fact I'll go right now and tell Maureen and Joanne. I'll be back later."  
  
Roger lead Mark back to the couch whispering more soothing words. Soon, he had Mark in his arms, sleeping.   
  
-  
  
"Mark? Roger? Anyone here?" Collins opened the loft door, and smiled when he noticed his friends cuddled up on the couch. *Isn't that cute? Hmmmm...seems Angel was right.* [4]  
  
"Hi Collins." Roger said sofly. "Did Mimi see you?"   
  
"No. Why?" Collins took a closer look at Mark's face, and noticed that he had tear stains on his cheeks.  
  
"She was going to try and find everyone. We need your help." Roger said. "We need everyone's help." Mark opened one eye and gave Collins a small smile.   
  
"Mark are you alright?" Collins asked quietly.  
  
"My father.... He knows where I am. He might stop by. He might stop by and try to punish...." Mark's voice trailed off.   
  
"We were wondering if you would move back to the loft for awhile. No one should be alone here. We don't know if he is coming... but he might, and we have to protect...." This time it was Roger that couldn't finish his thought. He looked down at the film maker in his arms. He pulled his friend in a little closer and gave Collins a pleading look.   
  
"Of course. Where are we going to put anyone?" Collins asked. He looked around the loft. There wasn't a whole lot of room.   
  
"Hmmmm...we should have the girls in one room, and us guys in the other." Roger said thoughtfully.  
  
"Mimi will be mad." Mark said softly. "She would want to be with you." Mark started to pull away but was stopped by Roger, who pulled Mark onto his lap.   
  
"I'm not leaving you alone. Ever. You're too important to me. Mimi will understand." Roger said slowly rocking his friend in his lap.   
  
"I'll start fixing the rooms." Collins said smiling.   
  
-  
  
"Roger?" Mimi came into the loft followed by Maureen and Joanne.   
  
"Hey." Roger answered softly. Mark was napping again, his head on Roger's chest, and his feet on Collins' lap. Maureen gave a soft giggle at the scene.   
  
"Where should we put our stuff?" Joanne asked.   
  
"In my room. You three will have to share." Roger answered. Joanne nodded and moved towards the back of the loft. "Hey Collins, I think we should move Mark to bed and maybe get some dinner for everone." Maureen grabbed one of Mark's arms, and helped Collins lead the sleeping film maker towards his bed.   
  
"Roger... we're not sleeping together?" Mimi asked as Roger looked through the pile of take-out menus. She looked over his shoulder and pointed out the Chinese menu.   
  
"I can't leave him alone Mimi. He needs me." Roger looked at his girlfriend. Her head was bowed.  
  
"You love him don't you?" Mimi asked quietly.  
  
"Yes." Roger answered. He reached out and took one of Mimi's hands. "But that doesn't mean that I love you any less. Please don't think that. I love him yes, but I love you too." Roger squeezed the hand that he held. Mimi looked up and sighed.  
  
"I understand." Mimi gave a half smile. "I mean, who doesn't love Mark? But I'm going to need some time to think. I love you Roger, but I don't know if I can share you." Roger nodded slowly.  
  
"Are you going to stay?" Roger asked.  
  
"Yes. I meant it when I said that I loved Mark. He's like a brother that I had... once." Mimi gave another small smile and then looked back at the Chinese food menu. "And right now, our family needs to be fed. Let's order up some food."   
  
-  
  
"Ahhh... That was good." Maureen moaned looking the empty white cartons over. She picked up the fortune cookies, and passed them out. "You have many talents." Maureen giggled and nodded. "Well, that's true."  
  
"Fortune awaits you." Collins smiled. "Why yes it does. I was planning on making another trip to the ATM at the food emporium."   
  
"You will face a change in direction." Roger stood up and walked around the table. He then took the seat next to Mark. "Three in a row!" Everyone laughed.  
  
"You have an exceptional sense of humor." Joanne read dryly. "That's good. I need it to keep up with Maureen." Maureen laughed.  
  
"Yeah you do Pookie!" Everyone sighed. Classic Maureen.  
  
"You have a beautiful smile." Mimi read and then looked at Mark for confirmation. He nodded and grinned.  
  
"You will always be cared for." Mark looked around at his family of friends. "And that's true. Thanks for being here guys. It means a lot to me." [5]  
  
-  
  
"Goodnight girls!" Collins called out. Maureen giggled in reply but it was cut off by the shutting of the bedroom door.   
  
Roger sat down on his bed, and pulled Mark down with him. Collins sat down on the pile of cushions that he had gathered for his bed.   
  
"Are you okay Mark?" Roger asked putting a friendly arm around Mark's shoulder. Mark leaned into the half-embrace and nodded.   
  
"I'm okay. I just hope that he doesn't come. I don't want him ruining anything that I have here." Mark gave a small sigh. Roger pulled Mark down so that they were laying on the bed, Mark in Roger's arms. Collins curled down into his pile of cushions, and soon everyone was asleep.  
  
-  
  
In the early morning light, it was a very sleepy Mark that pulled himself out of Roger's embrace to get the door. He grumbled softly about people that had to come and visit at such an early hour. Mark opened the door and let in a very worried-looking Benny.   
  
"Mark, are you alright?" Benny asked. "What's going on?" Mark nodded and yawned then turned around and headed back to bed. Benny shrugged and smiled. He headed in the direction of the kitchen and made himself a pot of coffee. [6]   
  
An hour later, Joanne came out of Roger's bedroom. Benny's eyebrow went up as far as it could go. Joanne poured herself a cup of coffee and gave him a dark look.   
  
"Okay, what are you doing here? And no, I'm not sleeping with Roger, he's in Mark's room." Benny's other eyebrow went up with that statment.  
  
"Mimi called me yesterday and said that Mark is in trouble. And although we've all had our differences, I still care. I still love everyone... even though we don't see eye to eye anymore." Joanne nodded and gave him a small smile.   
  
"Then you can stay." Joanne sat down and drank some of her coffee. "So, how's... Muffy? Is that your wife's name?" Joanne asked.  
  
"It's Alison... and she's fine. She hates me, but she's fine." Benny shook his head. "When I left this morning, she actually told me not to come back. Her father has been whispering in her ear, telling her that I'm no good, and I guess she finally believed him."  
  
"So, you're getting a divorce?" Collins asked stepping into the kitchen area of the loft. He grabbed a seat refusing the offer of coffee.  
  
"I don't know. I'll have to sit down and talk to her. I know that you guys think that I married her for her money, but I really did love her. But now it's all wrong, and I don't know how to fix it." Benny hung his head and sighed.  
  
"Is that the Benny that we all know and hate, admitting that he's wrong?" Maureen asked coming into the kitchen choosing to sit in Joanne's lap. Benny gave a small chuckle and smiled at Maureen.  
  
"And I hate you too Maureen. Always." Benny looked towards the back of the loft and then back. "So, what is wrong with Mark? He answered the door this morning, and he seemed fine. His normal morning confusion... but other than that...." Benny shrugged.   
  
"Do you remember when Mark came to the loft? " Collins asked, Benny thought awhile and then nodded slowly. "His father did all that to him, and now his father knows where he is. We're here to protect him."   
  
"Oh man. Poor Mark. Can I stay too? I'll stay on the couch or the floor if there's no room." Benny asked.   
  
"Sure." Everyone looked up and saw Mark who was a little more awake than he was an hour ago. "I heard... and of course you can stay Benny." Mark grinned and poured two cups of coffee. He took a sip of one and handed the other to Roger who had silently followed him out of the bedroom.   
Mimi snagged a cup and poured one for herself.   
  
"Ahhhh.... Morning everyone." Mimi sighed after draining half of her mug. "So, what is everyone doing today?" She asked the room.  
  
"I was going to do some food shopping." Collins said. "You guys have no food. At all."   
  
"I have to go to the office." Joanne said apologetically. "I actually have to show up every once and awhile if I want a paycheck." Maureen gave a little laugh.   
  
"I'm going to follow you if you don't mind." Marueen added. "I'm still finishing the new protest, and I need somewhere quiet to write it."   
  
"I am going to go with Collins. Catch up on some stuff." Benny said patting Collins on the arm.   
  
"I actually have to go and make a few calls." Mimi said. "Roger are you staying here?"  
  
"Yeah... I have a new song to work on. I should spend some time doing that." Roger answered.  
  
"I was going get some more footage from the back window. It's a nice view of the Avenue." Mark said and drained his cup of coffee.   
  
-  
  
"March 20. 12:42 PM... Shots of the Avenue are strangely empty. What has meaning in this city? Hmmm.... That sounds good." Mark left the bedroom and entered the livingroom where Roger sat strumming his guitar and humming quietly to himself. "Close up of Roger, the musical genious and my best friend. He doesn't know..."   
  
*Bang* *Bang* Both Roger and Mark jumped and stared at the door. Mark gave a small sigh and then headed towards the door. Roger got there first. He opened the door a crack and looked out, and saw Mark's worst fear.   
  
"Where is he?" Mark's father asked trying to push in the door. Roger looked over at Mark who nodded slightly. Roger took a small step away from the door and let Mr. Cohen enter the loft. "Well, this is a nice shit hole you have here Mark."   
  
"What are you doing here?" Mark asked in a small voice. Roger took a step closer to Mark.   
  
"I've come here to bring you home. You've run away, hurt your mother, hurt your sister, you've made a fool of our family, and it's time that it ends. Go pack your things, I'm bringing you back." Mr. Cohen's voice was harsh.   
  
"Go back home? Why, so that you can beat me up whenever you feel like it? So that I can listen to you kick Mom around? No. I'm not leaving. I have a family here. I won't go anywhere with you." Mark said, his voice shaking.  
  
"Family? You have family here? You mean those people that I heard your sister and mother talking about? They aren't your family. They wouldn't care if they knew about you." Roger glared at the intruder and responed for Mark.  
  
"Yes, family. I'm his family, and I love him." Roger placed himself firmly between Mr. Cohen and Mark.  
  
*Slap!* Roger stumbled into Mark as he was backhanded across the face. Mark wimpered softly.   
  
"You're no one's family. You're a worthless peice of..." Mark jumped up and punched his father in the stomach.  
  
"Roger is my family. I love him. You don't know him at all. You don't even know me." Mark yelled. He pushed his father out of the door and slammed it shut in his face.   
  
"Roger, are you alright? Did he hurt you? I'm so sorry. I should have-" Mark was cut off by Roger who lifted his hand and rested it against Mark's cheek. He pulled Mark down and covered the filmmakers lips with his own. It was a soft comforting kiss. They parted.  
  
"I'm all right. Are you?" Mark nodded and leaned closer for another kiss. "You were very brave to stand up to him like that. My hero." Mark blushed and stood, dragging Roger to his feet.   
  
"He can say all he wants about me, I don't really care. But when he hit you, and said those things, I had to... do something. You know?" Mark sat Roger down on the couch and examined his face. Roger smiled and pulled Mark down for another kiss.   
  
"I know...and if he had raised a hand to you, I would have done the same thing." Roger smiled and made Mark sit down in his lap. "But I hope that he got the message, and goes away. That's enough of a confrontation for my tastes." Mark nodded and snuggled down into Roger's embrace.  
  
-  
  
  
  
  
  
  
[1] See? I'm keeping the profanity down.   
  
[2] Awwwww... pure cheese  
  
[3] Little does she know.... Okay, this is not a Mimi bashing fic... but I had to put that in there.  
  
[4] And what was Angel right about? Oh...come on, you can guess that by now.  
  
[5] I had to do fortune cookies. They're always so true. :) But it's better if you add the phrase "in bed" to the end of each fortune...good for a whole lot of laughs...!  
  
[6] I had to bring Benny into this... he's a part of the family.  
  
  
  
Not done yet. Don't worry. More coming. Soon...maybe. Review please. 


End file.
